The invention relates to aquarium filters and assemblies.
Aquarium filter elements and assemblies are known in the prior art. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,618,534; 7,601,259; 7,594,998; and 7,569,139, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties). The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward improved construction, performance and features of aquarium filter elements and assemblies.
Provided herein is an aquarium filter element with a removable insert. Typically, the insert is permeable and contains one or more agents for treating aquarium water, such as chemical agents and biological agents, as aquarium water passes through the insert.